


Une nuit à Cuba

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Clément et Martin passent la nuit ensemble à Cuba. Yann n'apprécie pas.Attention : Smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

Perdus au milieu de la pampa cubaine, Martin et Clément s'étaient arrêtés sur le bord d'un chemin de campagne désert. Il leur restait quelques heures de route avant de rejoindre Santa Clara et les deux journalistes avaient décidés qu'une petite sieste ne leur ferait pas de mal. Entre l'attente pour avoir leur visa de journaliste, les autorisations pour pouvoir filmer, trouver un endroit où il y avait un minimum de réseau pour tenir informer leurs collègues et les reportages qu'ils avaient tourné, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Clément n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et la chaleur écrasante de Cuba n'aidait pas. Les gémissements de Martin dans son sommeil non plus. Les semaines passées ensemble loin de l'agitation parisienne les avaient rapprochés, si bien que quand ils allaient dans des bars, ils préféraient passer leur temps ensemble à parler de tout et de rien et à rire plutôt qu'à draguer. On les avait souvent pris pour un couple et Clément n'avait pas pu retenir la pointe de déception qu'il ressentait quand Martin démentait, ni celle de joie quand il avait fini par se contenter de sourire en remerciant les personnes.

Le regard du caméraman se posa sur le visage enfantin de son collègue, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau bronzé. Ses long cils qui lui donnaient l'air d'un ange endormi, son nez long et fin, ses lèvres charnues, les grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa nuque. Martin bougea légèrement et le barbu cru entendre son nom franchir les lèvres du journaliste. Un gémissement plus prononcé suivi de son prénom suivit et les joues du caméraman s'enflammèrent. Clément sortit de la voiture discrètement et s'appuya contre le capot, il avait besoin d'air. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le caméraman ne soit rejoint par son collègue qui s'étira devant lui avant de se mettre à ses côtés. L'attention de Clément avait été happé par le bas ventre du journaliste qui s'était dévoilé. Lui qui était sortit pour reprendre ses esprits était de nouveau troublé par Martin. La voix rauque du reporter le sortit de ses pensées. Un simple "ça va" qui lui provoqua des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il répondit sans grande conviction priant intérieurement pour que le brun n'insiste pas. Ce fût peine perdu.

 

«Clément, t'as pas l'air bien.  
\- Si si, ça va.»

 

Martin avait les sourcils froncés, une moue inquiète sur le visage et Clément le trouva adorable avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Depuis quand trouvait-il son meilleur ami adorable ? Surtout alors que celui-ci était inquiet ? Le barbu avait l'impression que la chaleur ambiante lui faisait perdre la tête. La raison aussi puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des lèvres du journaliste. Une bataille se déroulait dans son esprit. Il aurait dû tourner la tête, souffler un bon coup et se reprendre. Il savait pertinemment que Martin était amoureux de Yann, toute la rédaction le savait, même si le principal intéressé semblait aveugle. Au lieu de ça, le caméraman rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du brun qui, à sa plus grande surprise, ne se recula pas. "Oh et puis merde" pensa Clément avant de céder à la tentation et de sceller leur lèvres en un baiser passionné. À sa plus grande surprise, Martin lui répondit avec autant d'avidité. Leur baiser fût ardent, brûlant, si bien que quand ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Clément réalisa qu'il se trouvait entre les jambes du reporter assis sur le capot de leur voiture. Son corps avait bougé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Leurs pupilles brûlantes de désirs se rencontrèrent. Le chocolat contre l'émeraude. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps puisque le journaliste n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de réclamer à nouveau les lèvres de son caméraman. Leurs sens étaient en ébullition, leurs corps brûlaient l'un contre l'autre. Martin avait enfoui sa main dans les boucles du barbu et les agrippait provoquant des grognements de la part de l'autre homme. Quand leurs bassins commencèrent à se mouvoir ensemble, ce fût au tour du journaliste de grogner. Il sentait le plaisir se répandre dans son corps petit à petit. Les mouvements devenaient plus rapides, plus brouillons, plus frénétiques aussi. Ils perdaient le contrôle, les râles et gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de leur bouches en témoignaient. Dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, un dernier râle, ils se consumèrent enfin l'un contre l'autre.

Plusieurs heures avaient passés et les deux journalistes étaient enfin arrivé à Santa Clara. Avec la mort de Fidel Castro, l'hôtel était plein et ils avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir avoir une chambre. Clément s'était immédiatement jeté sous la douche, désireux de se rafraîchir après avoir passé la journée enfermé sous cette chaleur infernale. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand l'eau froide frappa son corps. Les yeux fermés, le barbu n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne se rendit compte que Martin l'avait rejoint seulement quand il sentit le corps chaud du brun contre son dos et ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

 

«Martin, arrête...  
\- Ça avait l'air de te plaire tout à l'heure pourtant.  
\- Tu es amoureux de Yann. On aurait rien du faire tout les deux.  
\- Je suis célibataire, je fais ce que je veux avec mon corps. Je ne lui appartiens pas.  
\- Pas encore, répliqua Clément avant de commencer à se savonner.»

 

Le caméraman ne traîna pas à se laver et sortit de la douche assez rapidement, laissant son collègue sous l'eau devenue glacé. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait cédé à ses pulsions et Martin avait répondu. Seulement, il savait pertinemment qu'une fois rentré à Paris, ce serait dans les bras et sûrement le lit de leur patron que le reporter finirait. Ils avaient toujours été raide dingue l'un de l'autre mais ils ne faisaient rien. Martin ne ferait pas le premier pas, Yann était son patron. Quant au présentateur, il angoissait de se faire rejeter par son employé, beaucoup plus jeune et séduisant que lui. Clément n'avait été qu'une folie, un plaisir passager pour oublier le présentateur qui faisait tant craquer Martin et même si ça lui faisait un peu mal, le caméraman l'avait accepté. Clément s'allongea sur le seul lit présent dans leur chambre, vêtu d'un simple bas de jogging, désireux de pouvoir enfin se reposer quelques heures. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et le regretta immédiatement. Martin se tenait en face de lui, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette maladroitement noué autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et Clément pouvait voir des gouttes d'eau glisser dans le creux de son cou et parcourir son torse fin et légèrement musclé par la boxe pour finir leur course dans son nombril.

 

«Ça va, tu te rinces bien l'œil ?, demanda Martin, un sourire amusé et taquin sur les lèvres.  
\- J'ai pas vraiment pu tout à l'heure mais ça pourrait être mieux...  
\- Comment ? Comme ça ?»

 

Le brun laissa sa serviette blanche tomber sur le sol de la chambre, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il s'approcha du lit à pas de loup avant de s'allonger près de son caméraman, un air joueur plaqué sur le visage. "C'est mieux ?" murmura t-il à l'oreille de Clément avant de posé un léger baiser sur sa clavicule, provoquant des frissons dans le corps du barbu. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi et surtout s'il pensait à Yann, s'il allait lui dire, s'il allait regretté mais il se retint. Martin était collé à lui, nu et même si cela ne durerait qu'une nuit, il allait en profiter. Il ne tarda pas à basculer sur le corps du brun et sourit quant il le vit mordre sa lèvre inférieur le moment où leurs torses nus entrèrent en contact. Le caméraman attrapa les mains de son collègue et il les maintint au dessus de sa tête pendant que ses lèvres goûtaient à la peau doré encore humide. Il léchait, mordillait, aspirait et les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de l'homme en dessous de lui sonnaient comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Quand Clément arrêta enfin sa douce torture, il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté en voyant la jolie marque qui trônait désormais sur le cou du reporter. Il savait que Yann allait la voir, que ça allait s'en doute le rendre fou mais il s'en foutait. Martin essaya d'échanger leur position, en vain.

 

«Non, c'est moi qui contrôle.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir., répliqua le reporter, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.  
\- S'il faut que je t'attache, je le ferais Martin.»

 

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant les pupilles chocolat s'assombrir. Tout en maintenant les bras du journaliste d'une main, Clément vint déposé une multitude de baisers papillons sur le torse imberbe qui s'offrait à lui tandis que son autre main caressait les hanches bronzés. Martin tremblait d'anticipation et ne pût retenir un gémissement sonore quand le caméraman goûta enfin l'objet de ses désirs. Ses mains étant désormais libre, il n'hésita pas à en plonger une dans les boucles brunes tandis qu'il serrait les draps avec l'autre. Le journaliste bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, profitant de cette gâterie. Ses gémissement résonnaient dans la pièce, encourageant Clément qui accentua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Martin atteigne le septième ciel. Martin tira doucement dans les boucles brune de son caméraman pour le faire remonter avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il essaya d'inverser leur position, seulement le barbu l'en empêcha. "J'ai dit que je contrôlais" grogna Clément contre ses lèvres. Il eût pour toute réponse un gémissement plaintif, une demande silencieuse et suppliante. Après s'être emparé d'un préservatif, il ne se fit pas prié pour ne faire qu'un avec son binôme qui se cambra contre lui. Bientôt, la pièce fût empli de leur symphonie passionné et sensuelle. Cette nuit-là, les deux journalistes la passèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une simple caresse et leur danse charnelle repartait de plus belle.

Le 12 Décembre arriva bien vite et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Martin et Clément étaient dans un avion direction Paris. Ils avait bien profité de leur dernière nuit en tête à tête et s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder leur petite aventure cubaine secrète. Après tout, Martin était amoureux de Yann et Clément ne voulait pas entrer en guerre, surtout pas contre son patron. Le vol passa à la vitesse de la lumière pour le duo qui dormit tout du long. Une fois qu'ils eût mis le pied sur le sol français, le caméraman fila chez lui pour se reposer tandis que le journaliste se rendit à Bangumi. Ses collègues lui avaient manqué et ils avaient hâte de les retrouvé. Hugo, Vincent, Panayotis, Yann... Yann, surtout. Martin déboula dans les nouveaux locaux, un sourire radieux au lèvres. Après avoir salué et promis à ses collègues de tout leur raconter plus tard, le brun partit se réfugier dans le bureau de son patron qui l'accueillit le sourire au lèvres. Sourire qui disparût dès que ses pupilles océan se posèrent sur le cou de Martin et plus précisément, sur la marque violacée qui y trônait. Des éclairs apparurent dans ses yeux, sa bouche se transforma en une fine ligne et sa mâchoire se contracta.

 

«On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé à Cuba., dit sèchement le présentateur.  
\- Je suis célibataire, je fais ce que je veux non ?»

 

La fureur était présente sur le visage de Yann, il foudroyait le journaliste du regard. Il s'avança lentement vers Martin, avant de finir par le plaquer contre le mur, se collant contre son corps.

 

«Je n'aime pas partager.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas à toi.  
\- C'était qui ?  
\- Quelqu'un.  
\- Martin, c'était qui ?, grogna Yann. Son visage était à seulement quelque centimètres de celui de son journaliste, leurs souffles se mélangeait.  
\- C'était Clément., finit par avouer Martin, les dents enfoncé dans sa lèvre inférieur.»

 

Yann sentit une nouvelle vague de fureur en lui. Les sachant très complice, il avait toujours haït le fait que Martin et Clément soient isolés à l'autre bout du monde. Ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé, les deux journalistes avaient succombé. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop angoissé pour avouer ses sentiments. Clément était jeune, beau, talentueux, comme Martin. Naïvement, le présentateur avait pensé que son employé l'attendrait sagement. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Sur un coup de tête, il se jeta sur les lèvres de celui qu'il désirait tant. Le baiser n'était pas doux et encore moins tendre, c'était un baiser colérique, possessif. Yann transmettait toute sa fureur et Martin le laissait faire, ses doigts enfoncé sur les hanches de son aîné. S'il avait su que passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre pousserait Yann à faire le premier pas, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, à bout de souffle et les yeux brillants, la colère dans les yeux du présentateur semblait avoir disparu. Les flammes avaient été éteintes dès lors que les lèvres de Martin étaient entré en contact avec les siennes. Un sourire apparût sur le visage du reporter tandis qu'il tentait, comme son patron, de reprendre son souffle.

 

«Je ne veux pas te partager. Jamais., Yann colla leur fronts ensemble avant de prendre une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage. Je suis amoureux de toi, Martin. Depuis le début, je crois.  
\- Pourquoi tu as tant attendu ?  
\- J'avais peur. Peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, parce que tu es jeune, beau et talentueux. Il y a des tas d'hommes et de femmes prêts à se jeter à tes pieds. Je ne suis pas sûr de faire le poids face à eux. Clément en est la preuve, non ?  
\- Clément est mon meilleur ami. Cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble n'ira pas plus loin et il le sait. Il sait que ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis amoureux. C'est de toi.»

 

Les yeux azurs de l'aîné se mirent à briller. Un tourbillon d'émotions avait envahi son corps. Pendant qu'il embrassait tendrement celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son compagnon, il se promit de ne plus laisser ses doutes embrouiller son esprit. Maintenant que Martin était à ses côtés, il ne comptait pas le laisser filer.


End file.
